Drinking With You
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Cloud has a bad day and goes to a bar. Reno shows up. Hilarity ensues. For a friend on dA. Cloud/Reno with lemony goodness! Set post-Advent Children!


**Drinking With You**

**_Fandom: _**_Final Fantasy VII_

**_Inspiration/Prompt:_**_ "Drinking is the only way I will ever get anything done."_

_This fic is for thelizangel, like I promised. So sorry it took me so long to get to it, dear!_

**_Rating:_**_ M_

**_Warnings:_**_  
-Yaoi  
-Dumb fic name puns  
-Alcohol  
-A tendency to use the prompt line in text  
-Back-alley Smex  
-Tifa and Rude bashing (slight, but there)_

**_Main Pairing:  
_**_-Cloud/Reno_

**_Minor Pairings Mentioned:_**_  
-Vincent/Reeve  
-(past) Rude/Reno,  
-Rude/Tifa,  
-(past) Cloud/Tifa  
-(past) Zack/Cloud_

**_Setting: _**_Cannon, for once. Set after Advent Children_

**_Summary:_**_ Cloud has a bad day and goes to a bar. Reno shows up. Hilarity ensues._

**_POV: _**_Cloud and Reno alternate, starting with Cloud. The next morning also starts with Cloud, just so you don't get too confused, my dears._

_**Additional ANs: **__Okay, I admit I reread –and caught up on– one of my absolute favorite FF VII fics, Miss Sonya's TEASE, when I was writing this. That's why he orders Wutain food in, lol. It's also one of the reasons I decided Rude had to be a bastard for part of this… because I hate to say it, but teasing Reno is so fun!_

* * *

_Cloud:_

It had been a shitty day.

It hadn't started out that horribly, but it got worse as the day progressed. I was ambushed by thieves on one of my runs and they got a few good punches in before my SOLDIER training kicked in and I wiped the floor with them.

As I walked into the Seventh Heaven, Marlene and Denzel simultaneously ran for the only two bathrooms in the place. Whether it was food poisoning or the flu, Tifa and I didn't know, but it was miserable to live with. Tifa made it worse by asking for answers I couldn't give her without hurting her. Emotions were fickle things and there were certain ones I no longer felt for her that she still felt for me. In the middle of that 'discussion' –known to anyone who _wasn't _Tifa as an argument– my phone rang and I took the much-needed distraction, to Tifa's disgust.

It was, much to my surprise and horror, Rufus Shinra, who wondered if I knew where Reeve had been spending time. I had to let him know that he'd been staying with Vincent –keeping it to myself that the pair had been fucking like bunnies. Then I had to call them, interrupting the sexcapades, and tell them what I told Rufus.

Yep, it had been a suck-ass day.

All I wanted was a bottle of good scotch and a place to crash when I drained it. That was exactly why I was sitting at a bar four blocks from the Seventh Heaven nursing a double and listening to the man beside me prattle on drunkenly, with one hand wrapped around the scotch and the other clutching the keys to my dead friend's city apartment.

Zack had never liked Tifa, mostly because even when he met her, she acted like she owned me. Such behavior never flies well with the lover of that "possession". He'd taken great joy in worshiping my body that night, lavishing his attention on me and encouraging me to follow my instincts. Zack had been submissive to me for the very first time that night and I would never be able to forget the love in his eyes as he touched me.

"Hey, Chocobo."

I stopped dead at the nickname my first lover had given me before I took the time to think. It had been a smoker's sensual purr, not Zack's sweet teasing. I knew who it was when I took the time to think about it.

Perhaps it was more trouble because of who it was.

"Reno," I greeted half-heartedly.

It's never good to be drinking because of a woman next to the man you'd rather have in your bed. Certainly, it was a bad practice when you intended to get seven kinds of shit-faced. Drunkenness and lust on me equals aggressive, fast, and merciless.

Deliberately, I set the glass back on the bar when he settled on the stool beside me.

Vibrant green eyes watched me warily. "What's wrong, Cloudy? You look like you just lost the love of your life."

I snorted. The love of my life died in my arms years ago. "Tifa is pressing for emotions that aren't there. Oh, I wanted her once, for a long time. I just don't anymore."

He nodded. "I hear you, yo. Fuckin' clingy people. They think your life revolves around them, yo." Pausing, he lit a cigarette and took a draw.

I raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise, Reno?"

He sighed. "The girl you don't want anymore? He's totally hooked on her, yo. He wants me to give him a reason to stay, you know? But I'm gettin' tired of his shit, yo."

I signaled the bartender. "Two shots of your strongest stuff."

Reno looked at me. "You're not gonna go home drunk, are you?"

"Nah. Zack bought an apartment in the city and he left it to me. I always crash there when Tifa and I have a fight. It's not good for Marlene and Denzel."

"That's why you're still with her, isn't it? For the kids?"

I inclined my head. "It's worse on them when we fight. Marlene and Denzel really are the best part of being with Tifa. I don't want to force them to choose if we split."

Reno opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as the bartender slid two shot glasses on the bar in front of me. "I hope you can handle it, Mr. Strife."

I smiled grimly. "I can and have handled all sorts of things –most of them far from good. I'll be fine."

The bartender –a cute boy, I guess, with blond curly hair and sky-blue eyes, but not my type– gave me a side-long glace, then shrugged and shuffled off to take care of the other customers.

"Don't make 'em choose, then. Leave them with her and go back to visit. Don't try to keep a relationship that's not working going. When it doesn't work, it doesn't work, yo. Don't put the kids through that."

I slid one glass to the redhead and looked at him. "You have a point, but where do I go? I can't live in Zack's apartment. There's too much of him everywhere…" Sighing, I looked down at the amber substance in the glass. "Zack already dominates a lot of my life. I'd lose myself in him again."

"Because that worked so well last time." The tone he used was wry, but his eyes told a different story.

"I nearly didn't separate myself from him last time. If it happens again, I have no doubt I wouldn't ever manage it." I stared down at the walnut counter. "Sometimes, I think I should just surrender to that fate. I think Tifa would be happier with him that me. Well, aside from the fact he could never stand her."

Reno looked away for a moment, then turned back to me and changed the subject. "What did _you_ see in her, Cloud?"

I shrugged. "She's beautiful. She was everything I thought I wanted when I was growing up: smart, sassy, and able to fight her own battles. Oddly, I found that in Zack when I joined SOLDIER. Perhaps it's Tifa's fault that I first fell for Zachary Fair."

* * *

_Reno:_

"I didn't know," I told him softly.

"Zack and I kept it pretty quiet. We didn't want people thinking he was using his position as leverage to take advantage of me. Hell, he didn't even make the first move!" Cloud chuckled, remembering, evidently.

"Really?" Fair had been the most ridiculously outgoing person I'd ever me. "How did you make the first move?"

"It was a night a lot like tonight. I had a fight with my bunkmate, so I was drinking my trouble away when Zack happened upon me at the bar. Unfortunately, lust and alcohol, for me… well, I'll just say the combination makes me more aggressive and leave it at that."

"You jumped him?" I asked, grinning.

"Pounced on him, actually. And then I kissed him, right there at the bar." Cloud actually giggled at the memory. "Zack was so stunned he didn't know what to do!" He smiled at me softly. "What about you and Rude?"

"We were assigned as partners by Tseng, who I think was hoping Rude would either quiet me down or break my jaw. He did neither, just listened to me ramble on and on for weeks before he kissed me to shut me up. And he's been using the same dirty tactic ever since, yo."

Cloudy laughed. "Zack would kiss me to make me more… vocal. Opposite problems, same solution."

Unbidden, my mind drew up an image of me kissing the beautiful blond man before me. I felt another part of me rise to take note of the image, thankfully hidden by the countertop. In an effort to distract myself, I looked down at our glasses. Neither of us had drank any of it. "Cloudy, that's awful expensive stuff to be wastin' it," I purred softly.

"I better not have it, actually. Bad things happen." He mumbled the last part, and I barely caught it.

"Why? What would happen that would be so bad, Cloudy?"

He blushed. "Because I'll most likely jump you. The cute little hook-up story? That was me as a fresh recruit, not to mention a total virgin. Gaia only knows what I'll do with more experience."

That sounded ominous.

Wait. Was he warning me of what would happen to _me_ if he drank it?

* * *

_Cloud:_

Instead of any of the possibilities I'd come up with in my head, he smiled at me, a dark and very sensual expression. My cock got twice as hard from that expression alone, and his next question really didn't help. "How aggressive would you be?" he asked softly.

I swallowed hard. "Last time, I nearly broke my partner, Reno. I was absolutely beyond control. If he hadn't been what that scientist made him, I would have broken several bones."

"Okay, then. You want to drink alone… or do you wanna come home with me?" he asked me, evidently not willing to temp the danger in me tonight, but there was a light in his eyes that made me think he'd like to tempt it soon.

I gave him my best 'are you freaking kidding' look, then pulled his lips to mine, one of my hands fisting in his silky red hair.

* * *

_Reno:_

He tasted like single-malt scotch and aroused, hungry man: two of my favorite things. He dug out enough gil to cover our tab and leave a nice tip with one hand while kissing me like we weren't going to have more than tonight but he wanted a hell of a lot more as he tugged on my hair with entwined fingers. I moaned at that, stumbling slightly as we both tried to rise from our seats. This time, he stood up first and I followed, still connected at the mouth as he drug me toward the door.

We separated briefly for a breath of air, then came back together against a brick wall in the alley. After what he told me earlier, it really didn't surprise me that I was the one pinned to the wall. Cloud was being aggressive and assertive, which was yet another of my many turn-ons. I could feel his hardness against me as he used his more muscular body to keep me exactly where he wanted me. Not that I was complaining at all. Considering how long I had wanted the sexy blond man, I was ecstatic –and horny, but that was normal for me.

He pulled back briefly, hot breath racing from his lips in a quick stream, an unconscious caress to my face.

"Fuck, Cloud," I murmured dazedly. "Can we save back-alley sex for the second date? I'm not really liking the rough wall, yo."

A smile ghosted over his lips. "We'll have to find you a smooth wall, then," he returned roughly before nipping my earlobe. I bit back a moan.

He moved me over a few yards and I found myself pressed against an unyielding –but smooth– concrete wall. He didn't even ask if it was better –it was, by the way. Instead, he started placing a necklace of kisses around my neck, sucking and nipping as he went. I discovered that my neck was a whole hell of a lot more sensitive than I thought as he went on his way, drawing several… questionable noises out of me.

I felt his lips quirk against my flesh and I was about to make a comment when his hand slid down my chest slowly, almost… seductively. Then he undid my pants with a disturbing ease and slid his hand into the front of them. His hand wrapped around me and he sucked hard on my pulse point, two things that alone would have made me moan like a bitch in heat. The combination together made me scream out his name.

"Shh, Reno," he murmured soothingly against my skin. "You don't want anyone to come out and find us, do you?"

_Fuck_, if I had a turn-on that he didn't stumble on tonight, I was going to be immensely surprised. "G-gaia…"I stuttered as he began to move his hand.

* * *

_Cloud:_

Well look what I found! An aroused, sexy Turk that was going commando beneath those black slacks.

I smiled and began stroking his cock with a feathery touch, knowing he had to be dying for friction by now. The only thing better than being turned on by the same things was having a similar sexy drive and stamina to match it. The rumors I'd heard of Reno told me ours also matched.

"Fuck, Cloud… Don't…don't tease me…" he mumbled, finding my lips with his own.

They were surprisingly warm for being chap and bitten, surprisingly soft for the abuse of them. I didn't bother asking him for entrance; instead, I demanded it, thrusting my tongue past his lips as I tightened my hold of him and began a rougher pattern of strokes. He moaned into me, liking my forcefulness probably a little too much, but who was I to complain of that?

He ground his hips against my hand and I stopped kissing him to punishingly bite his ear. "Now, now, Reno. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I purred into his ear, licking at the bite mark I made.

He shivered. "Stop teasing me, Cloud," he demanded breathily.

"But you obviously like me teasing you," I purred back playfully, licking at a mark I'd left on his neck as I gave his erection a rough squeeze.

He moaned into me, eyelids getting heavier.

His cock was releasing precome all over the fingers that were teasing him, which had been exactly my goal in all of this. I had my other hand teasingly down his chest to shove his pants to the ground and allow me access to his lean body. Then I ripped his shirt open with one hand, buttons flying all over, and shoved both the shirt and the jacket down his arms, successfully trapping his arms.

"I'll have to replace that shirt later," I murmured to quell his small noise of protest.

I'm certain my eyes positively glowed from my mako infusions and from my lust as I took in the sight of him, mostly naked and totally aroused. "Turn around, Reno. Let me see if that ass is anywhere near as luscious as I recall it being," I commanded softly, taking my hands from him, noticing his whimper, and running my nails down his chest in response.

A growl rumbled through his chest, but he turned around for me, tripping over the pants at his ankles but bracing himself against the wall and knowing exactly what I intended to do to him. "Damn," he murmured, desire-drunk and slightly tipsy.

He looked fucking delicious. I knelt behind him to take good care of him. Curious to know how he tasted, I licked the length of his cock, enjoying his soft gasp. He tasted of musk and male and cinnamon and something so elementally him that I felt myself growing even harder.

"Part your legs, Reno," I commanded softly.

He did as I said, opening himself more so I could look at him. I worked a pre-come slickened finger into his puckered hole slowly and gently, despite my great need to just fuck him. The finger slid in relatively easily, his moan punctuating the intrusion as a good one. I pumped it in and out a few times before figuring he was ready for more and sliding a second finger into him as well. His back arched into me and he mewled my name. I smiled at that and curled my fingers toward me and he moaned out very loudly.

"Mmm. Did I just find what I think I found?" I asked him softly, repeating the action to receive the same response.

"Cloudo, please… please, yo." His voice was soft, raspy. It was a practiced submissive tone.

Oh, hell no. He was _not_ begging me to take him.

"Gaia above, Reno, don't beg!" I murmured to him, sliding a third finger into him. "What do you take me for, a horrible tease?"

He shuddered against me, hips moving involuntarily toward my fingers. "It's just… Rude always…"

I stilled. "He made you beg? Fuck." I pulled my fingers out of him and stood to my full height. I leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. "I will never ever do that to you, Reno," I told him, lips moving against his skin. "I want you. You want me. Relationships are built on respect, and making you beg is not respecting you unless you have a desperate need to utter those insanely embarrassing words." My voice trailed off as I trailed kisses a little ways down his spine.

He whimpered and I swore I saw a tear streak down his cheek. I leaned forward and swiped my tongue on his cheek, tasting the saltiness and knowing the tear had not been my imagination.

He ground his ass against my groin, making me moan out.

"Then stop fucking teasin' me, yo," he demanded.

"My pleasure. And yours, too, I think," I added, chuckling and stroking his cock. I used his precome to slicken myself at least a little to make it easier on him. Then I lined myself up with his entrance and thrust slowly into him.

It had been so long that I forgot how it felt to be in a man. His blazing heat surrounded me and I waited a moment or two before giving into my urge to thrust hard into him.

He moaned loudly. "Gaia, Cloudy, you know how to fuckin' move!" he said, seeming surprised that I did.

I grasped his hips and found a rough but satisfying pace, making Reno forget his snarky comments and forgetting everything but the man in front of me. I changed my thrusts a bit, looking for the spot I found earlier.

Reno gasped out my name when I found it, making me smile and mark the skin on his spine as I worked to keep hitting the same spot, one hand moving forward to work his cock as I felt myself get closer. No way in hell was I coming before him.

He mewled at the contact, but when I took up the same pace I was using behind him, he released the most sensual growl I've ever heard. "So close!" he panted.

I took that as a queue to pick up the pace. Thrusting harder into him, I moaned his name as I felt him clench his muscles around me. "You're gonna kill me, Reno," I told him, panting and pumping his cock faster.

His head pulled back in pleasure about the time my orgasm was getting to close to pull back from. He moaned throatily and came, his muscles clenching around me and forcing my own climax. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to prolong our pleasure as long as I could. I kept panting and thrusting, sparking more waves of contractions until my knees decided they didn't want to hold me up anymore.

I leaned into Reno who was still braced on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing, yo," he told me, his voice breathy still.

"I completely agree."

* * *

_Cloud:_

Groggily, I sought the source of the heat in the bed. Then I realized my arms weren't wrapped around a large bust but a muscular chest. I opened my eyes to find myself tangled up with a very familiar, very sexy, very _nude_ red-head.

He cracked an eye open to look at me. "Stop squirming, yo," he commanded with a sleep-husky voice.

I laughed softly. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Make me," he countered grumpily, pulling the blankets up over his head.

Almost giggling, I turned and rubbed myself against his sweet ass.

He stiffened, then suddenly I was pinned beneath him, his beautiful eyes widening as our erections collided.

I laughed softly. "Good morning, Reno."

"Oh, I'll show you a good morning, yo," he murmured, dropping his lips to mine.

I kissed him back. "I have an idea."

"Why don't I think I like the sound of that, yo?"

"Oh trust me, Reno. You'll love it," I whispered.

He shivered and unpinned me.

* * *

_Reno:_

After we laid abed, expressing our 'affections' in new ways, we crawled out to eat something. Since it was my apartment, I felt that the food was my responsibility. So I did what I do best: I ordered Wutaian food.

So I'm not a good cook. Sue me.

Obviously, Cloud had no problem with it. He smiled as he watched me order the food. Then something seemed to strike him particularly funny and he began to laugh.

I looked over at him as I hung up the phone. "What's so funny, yo?"

He smiled. "Drinking is the only way I will ever get anything done," he told me.

Remembering his story from last night –not to mention, the events that followed us leaving the bar– I had to laugh, too. "Well, then, I'm glad I was the one who was drinking with you."

* * *

_**Review and feed the need in the author's soul :P**_


End file.
